Child of Witch
by Zoey Rowan
Summary: Tersa Rose Sadi. Daughter of Witch. Black Jeweled Healer, Queen, Black Widow. Troublemaker. Passionate Lover. Her life is perfect, until it is shattered by an accident.
1. Chapter 1: Waiting

1. Waiting

_I do NOT own the Black Jewels Trilogy or any of the characters. Any characters you do not recognize, however, are MINE!_

Daemon Sadi growled as he paced back and forth in front of the closed doors. It had been over twelve hours since he had been shut out of the room. The door opened and he held his breath, but the Black Widow Healer shook her head as she hurried away. Daemon resumed his pacing.

Lucivar rounded the corner and chuckled as he watched his brother.

"Come on Daemon, we both know it will be a while longer."

Daemon snarled at his brother, feeling himself rising to the killing edge as a wave of pain hit him from the Ring of Honor.

"How can you stand it?" he demanded. Lucivar smiled.

"The boyos are gathered in the High…I mean _your_ study, getting drunk. You look like you could use a few gravediggers yourself." A flask appeared in front of Daemon. He growled but grasped it and twisted off the top. He upended the flask and gulped down the potent liquid.

"Come on Bastard. Karla will come find us when it is time." Lucivar pulled his brother away from the door and dragged him to the study.

Khardeen, Chaosti, Aaron, Kaelas, Ladvarian and Saetan looked up. Saetan smiled when his sons entered.

"Ah. How is it going, Daemon?" Saetan asked. Daemon shrugged and took the glass of brandy his father offered.

"I don't know," the Black Jeweled Warlord Prince replied, draining the glass. "Gabrielle and Karla shoved me out of the room as soon as they arrived and haven't let me in since."

Lucivar laughed and grabbed a glass. "They did the same thing to me. Don't worry, she'll be fine."

The other males murmured their agreement. Daemon grunted. Saetan put an arm around his son's shoulders.

"It is always hard, the waiting. All the things that could go wrong run through your head and you find yourself wondering if it is worth it." He grinned at the terrified look on Daemon's face. "But it is namesake. It is."

"Now Uncle Saetan, stop scaring Daemon," Aaron teased. "And Lucivar, don't you dare give him that gravedigger. Jaenelle will have our hides if he is drunk."

Everyone laughed as Lucivar let out a string of Eyrien curses.

"Well, I am glad you boyos are having a good time, but Jaenelle wants Daemon." Everyone froze and slowly turned toward the door. Karla gave them a mischievous smile. Daemon stood still for a moment then bolted.

He raced through the corridors and slid to a stop in front of the doors. With a blast of power from his Jewels, the doors flew open and he raced inside.

"Whoa, slow down," Gabrielle ordered as he raced into the bedroom. Daemon ignored her and focused on Jaenelle.

She was propped up on the bed, her blonde hair limp and dark with sweat. Her eyes were tired but she smiled when she saw him.

"Hi sweetheart," Daemon drawled, climbing onto the giant bed to sit next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she replied. "Tired but happy. Do you want to meet your daughter?"

Daemon nodded, not trusting his voice. Gabrielle gently handed him a bundle of pink blankets. He gazed at the tiny face.

The baby's skin was pink and the fuzz that covered her head was blonde but darker at the roots. She opened her eyes and Daemon was amazed to see her irises were a deep, burnished gold. Daemon felt his heart constrict with love for his baby daughter. His eyes widened when he breathed in her psychic scent and realized she was a Queen and Healer. A hint of power let him know she would likely be a natural Black Widow when she grew up.

"She is as beautiful as her mother," he breathed. Jaenelle smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think she will have your coloring," she said. Daemon chuckled.

"As long as she doesn't have my temper, I am fine with that."

"Have you decided on a name?" Gabrielle asked as she vanished the blood soaked sheets and prepared to leave. Daemon looked at his wife.

"Tersa," Jaenelle said quietly. "Tersa Rose Angelline."

Gabrielle nodded. "A good name." She smiled. "I will go inform the others."

"Thank you Gabrielle," Daemon said. "Oh, and tell Lucivar that if he knocks before I say he can, I will blast him straight to Hell."

Gabrielle smiled and slipped out of the room. Jaenelle closed her eyes.

"You can be so kind sometimes." Daemon grinned and shifted the baby in his arms.

"Yup." He put and arm around her and pulled her close. "But I don't care. Lucivar can go to Hell."

He watched as Jaenelle drifted to sleep, exhausted from the delivery. Tersa soon followed suite. He leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. As he fell asleep, he made a promise to himself.

He would do what ever it took to help his daughter grow strong and lead a happy life.

é é é

Saetan and the other males grinned at each other when Daemon rushed out of the study.

"So, Karla." Lucivar cornered the Queen and gave her his lazy, arrogant smile. "Are you going to tell us yourself or are we going to have to dig it out of you?"

Karla grinned. "It is a girl."

All the men stared at each other. A daughter for Daemon and Jaenelle?

"Are there any signs of…?" Saetan trailed off. Karla nodded and her smile grew.

"Aye. She is a Queen and natural Healer. And, I suspect she will be a natural Black Widow."

"A…a Black Widow?" Lucivar asked, sounding choked.

"Well, what do you expect, considering her heritage?" Chaosti retorted. Lucivar shrugged and smiled.

"So, when do we get to see her?"

"Not for a while, Lucivar," Gabrielle said as she entered the study. "Daemon said if you disturb them, he will blast you through Hell."

"Ouch. Someone is in a bad mood."

"Did they name her?" Saetan asked before Gabrielle could come up with a retort.

"Tersa Rose Angelline is her name."

"Angelline?" Lucivar looked up from pouring another brandy. "Why Angelline? I though they had decided on SaDiablo."

Saetan cleared his throat. "I suspect Jaenelle wants to honor the old ways, where a female child would take the mother's name."

"Well, Jaenelle told me that was her name." Gabrielle shrugged. "I am going to get some sleep. Wake me up in time for breakfast." She nodded to the men and left, Karla following soon after. Saetan looked at the men.

"Well boyos, lets go to bed. We have all had a long day and need our rest." They nodded and departed.

Saetan sighed as he stretched out on his bed. He could tell his new granddaughter was doing to be a handful. But he was ready. Sweet Darkness, he was ready for anything after Jaenelle.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sadis

2. The Sadis

_I do NOT own the Black Jewels Trilogy or any of the characters. Any characters you do not recognize, however, are MINE!_

_Yes, I am ignoring the fact that Cassandra is dead. DEAL WITH IT!_

Daemon scowled as he looked around the playroom. Rosey was supposed to be in here, but yet again, she had managed to escape.

At five years old, his daughter was curious about the world. She frequently disappeared for hours then would reappear right where she should have been.

Muttering curses under his breathe, he turned to leave when giggling distracted him. He turned around and sighed. She was sitting in the middle of the room, holding a stuffed dog.

Tersa Rose, or Rosey as she was called to avoid confusion with her grandmother, was a beautiful child with black curls, sun kissed tan skin and sparkling golden eyes flecked with blue. She had an adventurous streak as wide as the ocean and nothing could satisfy her once she set her mind on something. Her temper was as bad as her father's and went off as easily as her mother's.

"There you are, baby. We were looking every where for you," Daemon crooned, slowly approaching her, not eager to have a game of hide-and-seek.

"Hi Daddy!" she said, reaching up for him. Daemon lifted her high into the air and swung her around.

"Where did you go this time, you little trouble maker?"

"To see Gram-gram," she replied, same as always. No one could figure out what she meant when she said Gram-gram. Daemon's mother, Tersa, lived in the village just outside SaDiablo Hall and they always checked with her when Rosey disappeared, but never found her there. Besides, Tersa was Grandma to Rosey, not Gram-gram.

"Rosey, what do you do at Gram-gram's?" Daemon asked. The little girl squirmed and twisted in his arms. Sighing, he put her down. She ran to the little table under the giant windows and picked up a piece of paper. She ran back and gave it to him. It was a picture of a flower, a flower he had not seen in a very long time and had hoped not to see again.

"We draw pictures," she said simply. Daemon nodded and smiled at her.

"This is very good, baby," he told her, hugging her. Rosey laughed and tugged his shirt.

"Where is Mama?"

"She is resting. Shall we go see her? I am sure she will want to know you are home." Rosey nodded and reached for him to pick her up again. Daemon laughed and complied, hoisting her up on his shoulders.

Daemon walked through the Hall, talking about nonsense with his daughter. Rosey was his pride and joy, the sunshine in his life. He couldn't imagine life without his daughter and wife.

"Mama!" Rosey exclaimed when they entered the Queen's apartments. Jaenelle looked up from her book and sat up on the couch she was reclining on.

"Hello darling," she said, holding out her arms for the little girl. Daemon shook his head and set Rosey down next to her mother on the couch. The little girl hugged her mother's neck.

"Baby?" Rosey questioned. Jaenelle smiled and shook her head, placing a hand on her swollen belly.

"Not yet sweetie. Soon though." Jaenelle was eight months pregnant with her second child. Rosey was eager to see her new brother or sister and asked about it every time she saw her mother.

"Rosey, tell Mama where you were," Daemon suggested. Rosey's eyes sparkled.

"Gram-gram's. We drew pictures. Show her, Daddy." Daemon handed Jaenelle the picture of the flower. Jaenelle smiled.

"This is beautiful, sweetie. Do you know what flower this it?"

"Witchblood. Gram-gram told me."

Jaenelle's smile flickered, but she just nodded. "Rosey, do you know what it stands for?" The little girl shook her head.

"No. She said I was too little."

Daemon had a sudden idea.

"Rosey, what doesn't Gram-gram look like?"

"She has red hair, kinda like Daddy's birth Jewels. And she wears Black Jewels," was Rosey's simple answer. Daemon and Jaenelle looked at each other.

"Rosey, Mrs. Beale needs help with dinner. Why don't you go help her?" Jaenelle suggested. Rosey smiled happily and hurried to the kitchens. Daemon motioned for Jaenelle to sit up and sat on the edge of the couch then slowly lowered her head so it was resting in his lap.

"You know who she is talking about, right?" Daemon asked as he stroked her hair. Jaenelle sighed.

"Cassandra. But Cassandra lives in Terreille. How is Rosey getting there?"

Daemon chuckled. "Well, she is her mother's daughter. I wouldn't be surprised to find that she is doing what you used to do as a child."

"Daemon, we have to stop her! She is too young to be hopping the realms!" Jaenelle's voice was full of alarm and she struggled to sit up. Daemon held her down.

"Jaenelle, how old where you when you started hopping between realms?" he asked quietly.

"I…that's different! I am Witch; I am supposed to do things like that!" Jaenelle exclaimed. Daemon smiled.

"And she is Witch's daughter. Are you really all that surprised to find that she is jumping realms?"

"Noooo…" Jaenelle said slowly. "Not really, I guess."

"Well then," Daemon said, as if that settled it. He rested a hand on her belly. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. This baby doesn't move quite as much as Rosey did, which is a relief to some degree. Gabrielle checked me over earlier and said I was in perfect health." She smiled and closed her eyes. "We still have to think of names, you know."

Daemon sighed. "Rosey and I were talking about that today. She thinks if it is a girl, we should name her Dolly."

"Dolly?" Jaenelle repeated, laughing. "Why Dolly?"

"I am not really sure," Daemon admitted. "I think she saw a baby when we visited Lucivar in Ebon Rih and decided it looked like a dolly."

"No. Not Dolly. I was thinking something more like…Heather."

"That is pretty. Heather Jaenelle sounds very nice."

"Jaenelle? Why in the world would I want to give a child my name?"

"Well, I think it is pretty," Daemon said. Jaenelle nodded.

"Very well. Heather Jaenelle. And if it is a boy?"

"Kiernan," Daemon said immediately. "Kiernan Saetan."

Jaenelle smiled. "Yes. Kiernan Saetan."

Daemon kissed her cheek. "Father will be proud for his grandson to bear his name."

"I know." She sat up and swung her legs over the couch. "Both of us have things we need to do. Come." She straightened her skirts and smoothed the fabric over her belly. Twilight Dawn gleamed in its setting around her neck. Daemon considered her for a moment before getting up.

"Yes, I suppose we do." He sighed and stood, stretching. Jaenelle snorted when he glanced at her.

"Now now, we both know we can't do that," she chided. Daemon gave her an innocent look.

"Can't do what? I wasn't doing nothing." Jaenelle laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Stop it. Go on, I know you have papers to look over."

"Damn the papers. I have no use for them. Why don't I just hire someone else to do them or something?" Daemon said, exasperated. Jaenelle just smiled. He sighed and stalked out the door, muttering under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3: Rosey

3. Rosey

_I do NOT own the Black Jewels Trilogy or any of the characters. Any characters you do not recognize, however, are MINE!_

Rosey looked over the hedge, checking to make sure the coast was clear. She had just had her eighth birthday and she was playing hide and seek with her friends, all children of her mother's First Circle.

Satisfied that she was safe, she leapt over the hedge and made a dash for the Hall. Just before she managed to touch the door handle and therefore gain safety, she was hit from the side and tumbled from the porch. She landed on her side and curled into a ball as she rolled down the lawn. Once she stopped moving, she sprang to her feet and let loose a string of Eyrien, Dea al Mon and Sceltie curses.

"Damn you to Hell, Daemonar, you ass!!" she screamed. The other children who had been playing came to see what was wrong.

Daemonar, her cousin who was older then her by about four years, stood about a yard away from her, grinning like only an Eyrien can.

"Aww, come on Rosey Posey. It is just a game," he teased. Rosey's face grew red and she balled her fists.

"I told you never to call me that!!" she shrieked as she threw herself at her cousin. Daemonar side-stepped her and watched her sprawl in the grass.

"Calm down, Rosey," Devon, the son of Gabrielle and Chaosti, said. Rosey glared at him and turned to face her cousin.

"You said you didn't want to play, Daemonar!! It's not fair to join in the middle of the game like that!"

"What's all the fuss?" Lucivar landed in the middle of the children. Rosey scowled at him.

"Daemonar said he didn't want to play and then he came and knocked me off the porch just as I was about to touch safety," she told him. Daemonar smirked.

"So? That isn't nearly as bad as cursing me until Witch next comes."

"I don't care, you bastard!" Rosey screamed and launched herself at Daemonar again. This time, he wasn't so fast and Rosey rammed into him. They tussled on the ground, Daemonar beating his wings to raise dust and Rosey clawing with her fingers, trying to find a soft spot. After a moment, Lucivar pulled them apart.

"Okay, okay!" he yelled. Rosey glared at him while Daemonar looked sulky. "This is no way for you to be acting!" He turned to his niece. "Now Rosey, there is no need to be getting so upset. I am sure Daemonar was just playing."

Rosey scowled and stamped her foot. "But he is being a pain!"

Daemonar sighed. "I am sorry Rosey. I was just playing with you." He offered his hand to her. She studied it for a moment then shook it. Then she turned to Lucivar.

"Uncle Lucivar, what are you doing at the Hall?" she questioned. Lucivar grinned at her quick change of temper.

"What am I doing here? I am here for your Birthright Ceremony, you silly girl."

Rosey laughed. "I forgot! Are the twins and Aunt Marian here?" The twins, Luthvian and Josephar, were a year younger then Rosey, bundles of energy and mischief. Rosey adored her younger cousins.

"Yes, of course they are," Lucivar replied. He looked around. "Where is everyone?"

Rosey shrugged. "Mama is inside with Grandpapa and Daddy is taking care of business. Everyone else is somewhere."

Lucivar nodded. "Well, I am going to go bother your dad. Have fun, kids."

Lucivar headed straight for Daemon's study. Opening the door, he found the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan already occupied.

"Lucivar!" Daemon greeted his brother before he could slip away. "How are you?"

"Alright. Lady," Lucivar bowed to Daemon's guest. She had faded red hair and her clothes were not as fine as the last time he had seen her, but he recognized her.

Cassandra nodded to him. "Prince."

"If you will wait just a moment, brother," Daemon said before turning back to Cassandra. "As I was saying, after Rosey's Birthright ceremony, Jaenelle and I would prefer if she didn't spend as much time with you."

Cassandra frowned. "Prince, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I don't believe you have the authority to make that decision," Daemon said quietly. The room became chilled. "Jaenelle and I want her to stay here, not hopping the realms."

Cassandra opened her mouth then closed it with a click. "Very well. I will keep my distance from her." She stood and straightened her dress. "If you will excuse me, I have things I need to do today."

Daemon nodded, but declined to stand. She curtsied and hurried from the room. Lucivar sighed.

"Still having trouble with that bitch?" he asked when she closed the door. Daemon sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Yes. She wanted to be there for Rosey's ceremony. There is no way in Hell I am going to let that happen." He shook his head. "On another note, why did I agree to let Daemonar foster here?"

Lucivar grinned. "Why? Is he a problem?"

"Besides having a knack for annoying Rosey, when he is not provoking her into a temper, he is helping her and Devon get into the most abysmal mischief."

"Well what do you expect? They are SaDiablos; they are bound to get into mischief."

"Perhaps. But they don't get anything done in their lessons. I know you wanted him to foster here because of his Red Jewels, but I don't know how much longer we can stand it."

"I am already planning on taking him with me back to Ebon Rih after the ceremony, so that won't be problem. I am sure we can find another court to…"

"No, that won't be necessary," Daemon said quickly. "It's just…" he ran his fingers through his hair. Lucivar raised his eyebrows.

"Jaenelle wants another child?" he guessed. Daemon nodded.

"I don't see why," he mused. "As if Rosey and Kiernan aren't enough of a handful."

"I know." Lucivar sank into an overstuffed chair. "After Daemonar, I was determined not to give into Marian." He sighed. "We aren't very good at denying our wives, are we brother?"

Daemon chuckled. "No we aren't."

Before he could say anything else, the doors to the study burst open and a little boy raced into the room. He dashed behind the desk and hauled himself onto Daemon's lap. His pants were half buttoned and he wore no shirt. His soaked black hair quickly left a wet spot on Daemon's shirt.

A nurse came in after him, holding a shirt and towel.

"I am sorry, Prince," she said, dropping a curtsy. Her Tiger-Eye Jewel swung on its chain. "He got away from me."

Daemon chuckled and examined his son.

Kiernan Saetan was his father and grandfather in miniature, in both looks and temperament. At age three, it was hard to tell if going to have the softer, handsome features of Saetan or the more feline, coldly beautiful features of Daemon, but it was impossible not to notice he was a SaDiablo. The only part of Jaenelle in Kiernan w the streak of blond in his raven black hair, right above his eyes.

"What are you doing, running away from your keepers?" Daemon asked the little boy. Kiernan giggled and grabbed the Black Jewel that hung around his father's neck.

"Wanna find Rosey, see what her Jewel is," was his reply, delivered in the simple, logical tone of a toddler. Daemon laughed and tickled his son.

"Rosey doesn't have a Jewel yet, you silly boy. Go to Gracey, she needs to finish dressing you. Grandpapa won't want to see you half-naked."

Kiernan considered his father's words before climbing down and going to his nurse. Gracey took the little boy's hand and led him from the study. Daemon sighed and vanished the water from his shirt.

"May the Darkness be merciful when he gets older," Lucivar whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: The Jewels

4. The Jewels

_I do NOT own the Black Jewels Trilogy or any of the characters. Any characters you do not recognize, however, are MINE!_

Rosey bounced on her heels, waiting for her mother. Today was the day!

Once Jaenelle gave her okay, Rosey was to go down the stairs to Lorn's lair. When she received her Jewels, she would return to her family.

Devon eyed his friend, not sure if he should say anything.

Devon was nine years old, a young Warlord Prince who's Birthright Jewels were Sapphire. He was Rosey's best friend, the only male besides her father and uncle who she allowed to fuss over her, something he used to his advantage when ever Daemonar was around, for Rosey's Eyrien cousin was the one person Devon hated. A small smile curved his lips.

It was to Devon Rosey came to show her latest accomplishment, Devon who was allowed to join in her mischief, Devon who Rosey had chosen to lead her to her Ceremony.

"Hello! Kaeleer to Devon!" He snapped out of his thoughts to find Rosey standing in front of him, hands on hips, giving him a look that could melt the glaciers in the mountains of Glacia.

"What?"

"Mama says I can go. You promised you would walk me to the stairs."

"Oh." He nodded and held out his arm. "Right. Let's go."

He led his friend to the top of the stairs going down into Lorn's lair. He hugged her.

"I'll be waiting for you when you get back," he told her. Rosey stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek in goodbye then, taking a deep breath, started down the stairs.

é é é

Devon fidgeted as the minutes passes. Rosey was to come up the stairs any minute. He glanced at Daemon. The Warlord Prince smiled at him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, Prince," Daemon said quietly. "She'll be fine." Devon nodded.

"Why does she let me fuss over her?" he blurted before he realized what he was saying. His cheeks turned bright pink. Daemon's smile grew.

"I don't really know. Rosey in a lot like her mother, once she takes a liking to you, you are stuck with her. Quite frankly, I am glad she chose to stick to you and not her cousin. Daemonar is a good boy, but I wouldn't want him to have so much influence over Rosey." He studied Devon. "You are a level headed boy, Devon. You have a…well, an almost calming influence on my daughter. I know she is only seven, but I can see it already. Keep her safe."

Devon nodded. "I will sir. I swear by my Jewels, I will do everything I can to keep Rosey safe until she has no more need of me."

Daemon nodded, but before he could say anything else, the door to Lorn's lair opened. Devon sprang forward.

Rosey let him take her hand and led her to her family. She clutched something in her right hand.

"What Jewels did you get, cousin?" Daemonar asked eagerly. Rosey smiled and opened her hand.

Laying in her palm rested a large, uncut Red Jewel. Devon grinned.

"See! I told you you would get Red!" he shouted, grabbing Rosey and twirling her around the room. Rosey's family laughed as she shrieked for Devon to put her down.

"Okay Devon, enough of that," Daemon said eventually. Devon lowered her to the floor and dodged the punch she threw at his head.

"Rosey, come here." Jaenelle held out her hand to her daughter. Rosey too her hand and followed her mother to the circle of light in the middle of the room. Everyone quieted as Daemon took his place outside the light.

"It is tradition in the Blood for a child to be claimed by its father after that child receives her Jewels," Saetan intoned. "At her birth, Tersa Rose Angelline was written down as the child of Saetan Daemon SaDiablo the Second and Jaenelle Angelline. Now, that claim will be confirmed."

Jaenelle let go of her daughter's hand and stepped back. Rosey, still clutching her Jewel, searched the darkness outside the circle. Her eyes lit up when she saw Daemon and she dashed to him. Daemon gathered her in his arms and hugged her.

Jaenelle stood aside from her husband and daughter, holding Kiernan. The little boy watched Daemon and Rosey silently, not really understanding what was going on.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but Rosey and I are hungry," Daemon said. Everyone laughed and left the dark room.


	5. Chapter 5: Plans

5. Plans

_I do NOT own the Black Jewels Trilogy or any of the characters. Any characters you do not recognize, however, are MINE!_

Rosey ducked around the side of the Hall, carefully walking above the snow, though she didn't need to be quite so stealthy, for she had a sight shield up.

Ten years had passed since her Birthright Ceremony. Her Red Jewel hung around her neck in a gold setting and a bracelet shaped like a herd of running horses clasped around her right wrist was set with what would have made a ring from her Jewels. The chips from cutting the Jewels were set in the bracelet as the horses' eyes.

Rosey had changed from a child into a beautiful young woman. She was slightly shorter then her mother, something that annoyed her to no end. Her hair had grown past her hips, falling in shining raven curls. Her gold eyes glinted with mischief most of the time. Her features were those of her father, though softened into a more feminine beauty. People all over Kaeleer claimed she was as beautiful as her mother, though secretly she didn't believe it.

"Rosey! Rosey Posey, where are you?"

The deep male voice made her flinch. She turned slowly and waited for its owner. Devon rounded the corner and looked around.

Devon, now nineteen, was as tall as Rosey's father. He wore his silver hair shoulder-length, though today it was bound behind his pointed ears into a short ponytail. Rosey loved it when her friend tied his hair up; it was so…not like Devon that she just had to laugh.

Rosey sighed and dropped her sight shield.

"I am right here, Devon," she said wearily. Devon jumped and turned around.

"Come on Rosey," he growled. "Uncle Daemon is looking for you."

Rosey sighed again. "Alright, I'm coming." She made her way to the Hall. Devon hurried after her.

Daemon looked up when Rosey opened the study door.

"Hi Daddy," she said nervously. Daemon smiled and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Sweetheart, we need to discuss a few things," he said quietly. Rosey tensed, sure she knew what he was about to say.

"About what?"

"About your studies." Rosey relaxed. Good, it was just about her lessons.

"What about them? I am getting good marks in everything but mathematics."

Daemon sighed. Rosey was home for Winsol from Glacia, where she was apprenticing to an Hourglass coven. She _was _getting excellent marks, but the Sisters were sending her parents reports of strange happenings in the coven, most of them having to do in some way with Rosey.

"Rosey, we got a report saying you are deliberately going ahead of your studies; that you aren't listening to the Sisters when they tell you to slow down. Mama and I are concerned that you might hurt yourself."

Rosey shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I know my limits and I know what I am doing. I already know must of it. They are just holding me back with the rest of the class. Daddy, I could take the tests to be a Black Widow, I know it all."

Daemon sighed. He and Jaenelle had talked about Jaenelle teaching their daughter, but with Kiernan and the newest addition to their family, seven year old Kaylie, a darling little girl with Jaenelle's coloring, things were too wild to actually put that plan into practice.

"Rosey, you are apprenticed to that coven. You can't change that. You have to go at the pace they set you." Rosey put on a sad face, one that always got her what she wanted with her indulgent father. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "All right, all right. I will check into another coven for you. But if you mention this to…"

"Thank you!!" Rosey flung herself at her father. "Thank you, thank you!!" She kissed his cheek and was out of the room before he could finish.

"You shouldn't give into everything she wants."

Daemon started at the voice, whirling in his chair.

Jaenelle smiled as she dropped her sight shield, enjoying the look of shock on her husband's face.

"How long have you been there?" Daemon demanded, clutching his chest, trying to ease the pounding of his heart. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Jaenelle laughed as she settled herself on his lap. "Of course not. Couldn't you sense me?"

Daemon pulled her close. "No." He touched Twilight Dawn, gleaming between her breasts. "No darling, I can't feel you. Not when you wear this."

Jaenelle gave him a puzzled look but returned to her original comment.

"You shouldn't always give into what she wants."

Daemon shrugged. "The coven in Glacia _is _holding her back. I think…" he paused then pressed forward. "I am going to tell them to let her take the tests."

Jaenelle stared at him. "You are joking, right?"

"No. You took the tests at seventeen with only three years instruction. Rosey has had ten years; I think she can do it."

Jaenelle shook her head. "Alright. But I still don't think it's a good idea."


	6. Chapter 6: Rosey and Devon

**Chapter Six: Rosey and Devon**

Rosey ran from window to window, watching for senior Black Widows from the coven.

"Calm down Rosey," Devon drawled from his chair. Rosey shot him an annoyed look.

"Aw come on, Devon. I can't stand still. I am too excited!!"

"You are going to wear yourself out before anyone even gets here, you know," Devon warned. Rosey sighed and sank down at his feet.

Rosey had balked at the idea of wearing a dress to greet the Black Widows, and had selected her favorite outfit, a pair of worn emerald pants and a white shirt she had borrowed from Devon one day and had never really returned. Her shirt was undone just enough for her Jewels to swing out.

"What do you think it will be like, the tests?" she asked as she leaned against his legs. Devon shrugged, not letting her see how her closeness affected him.

"I dunno, I am not a Black Widow."

"You know you will still have to take my potions, right?" Rosey grinned at her friend. Devon sighed.

"I know that, minx."

Rosey nodded and fell silent. Devon saw Daemon enter the main hall out of her corner of his eye, but didn't move. Rosey didn't see her father and pressed herself closer to Devon.

" Devon, do you like Areena?" she said suddenly. Devon smirked.

"As a friend, yes. As anything else? No. Areena isn't my type."

"Why not? I think she likes you. She always bats her eyes like she has something in them when she sees you." Devon noted to disgust in her tone. He saw Daemon put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Does she? I haven't noticed."

"Don't see why she does," Rosey continued. "You aren't _that _handsome."

Devon pretended to be offended. He nudged her in the back with his foot. "Ouch. That was harsh, lady."

Rosey turned to look up at him.

"Who do you like, Devon? I know you like someone, cause you get that dreamy look sometimes, like Daemonar when he talks about his girlfriend, what's her name…Arianan."

Daemon slipped out of the room. Devon screwed up his courage.

"I like you."

Rosey gave him a condescending look. "Very funny. Be serious."

"I am being serious. I like you Rosey. I have known you all your life and I think I have always liked you."

Rosey got a puzzled look in her eyes. "Why?"

"Why do I like you?" She nodded. "I dunno. I just…you are funny and smart. You know what you want in life and you are not afraid to go after it. And your looks aren't anything to laugh at, either. Not that that is the only thing I like," he added hastily. Rosey studied him for several minutes. Finally she cocked her head.

"Are you serious?" she questioned. Devon, not really sure why she was asking him that, nodded. Tentatively, she rose to her knees and looked him in the eye. "Sooo…where do we go from here?" she said softly. He grinned.

"Well, it might help if you tell me what you think about me," he said helpfully. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Do I have to tell you?" she demanded. When he didn't say anything, she snorted. "Let me think. I have spent most of my life with you around, let you fuss over me and generally make a nuisance of yourself. What do you think, stupid?"

Devon grinned. "Well, now that that is settled, would you mind not kneeling on my toes? It is starting to hurt." He ducked as she made a swipe at his head.

"I am just kidding, Rosey." He pulled her onto his lap. Rosey struggled for a moment before settling down. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked. She nodded. "Told you you shouldn't have been running around like that. They aren't going to be here for a while and here you are, about to fall asleep." She yawned.

"Don't care. You make a good pillow." Devon smiled at her remark.

"Is that a compliment or are you just thinking out loud?"

She shrugged. "Probably thinking out loud." She fell silent and Devon thought she had fallen asleep. Then she lifted her head.

"Think Mama and Daddy will mind?"

"About what? Us?" She nodded and he shrugged. "I doubt it. Do you?"

Rosey shook her head. "No. I think they expected it." Her eyes glittered. "I heard them talking a while back, just after they sent out the invitations. They were wondering how Gabrielle and Chaosti are going to take the idea of their son liking me." She giggled. "I think Chaosti will like the idea. Not sure about Gabrielle."

Devon snorted. "They aren't going to get a chance to protest. Neither are your parents, if I have anything to say about it." He smiled.

" Devon, what exactly is our relationship now?" Rosey asked. He thought about that for a moment.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Rosey rolled her eyes. "That is kinda obvious. I meant, is there some Dea al Mon relationship besides that."

"Nah. There are the couples that are dating, then the ones who are engaged, then married people and of course, Consorts and all that. There aren't any special relationships."

"Would you be my Consort, when I make the Offering to the Darkness?" Rosey questioned. Devon shrugged, not letting her see that he wanted that more then anything.

"I guess that depends on where we stand when we get there, won't it?"

Rosey smiled. She was about to close her eyes again when a wolf entered the room, a Summer-Sky Jewel gleaming around his neck.

_Rosey, what are you doing?_

Rosey lifted her head and eyed the wolf.

_Go away Hunter. I don't want to talk to anyone. _

_ Jaenelle is going to have your hide!! _

_ No she won't, furball. Now go away. _

_ Alright. But don't tell me I didn't warn you!!_ The wolf bounded out. Devon eyed Rosey.

"What did he say?"

Rosey sat up and slid off his lap. She sighed. "Hunter says Mama is going to have my hide. I told him to go away, but I wouldn't be surprised to have Mama and Daddy come storming in her any minute."

Devon was on his feet in a minute. "Why? We didn't do anything wrong."

"I know that and you know that. But Hunter doesn't, and you know the wolves tend to exaggerate."

Devon snorted and muttered under his breathe about damn wolves and damn kindred.

Rosey caught the sound of a door slamming. She grabbed Devon's hand and dragged him outside. "Let's get out of here."

They ran to the stable and hid in the tack room. A few minutes later, Daemon came into the stable and looked around.

"Tersa Rose, get out here right now!"

Rosey looked at Devon and sighed. She stepped out of the tack room.

"Hi Daddy," she said shyly. Daemon eyed her then turned his attention to Devon.

"Is the story Hunter just told me true?" he demanded. Devon met Daemon's eye.

"Sir, I don't know what story that is. Rosey and I didn't do anything. She was just sitting with me. Is that wrong?"

"Is that all you did?" Daemon said shortly. Devon nodded. Daemon sighed.

"If I ever hear you have messed with my daughter, Devon, there won't be enough of you left to scrap off the ground."

Devon didn't even flinch. "Sir, I would never hurt Rosey. In fact," he paused and glanced at Rosey. She cocked her head at him. "In fact, with your permission, I would like to court her."

Rosey gasped. Daemon studied Devon, looking him up and down. Finally, he spoke.

"Both of you are a bit young to be thinking of marriage," he said slowly. Rosey rolled her eyes and pressed herself against Devon, but didn't say anything. Eventually, Daemon nodded.

"Very well. You have my permission." Rosey grinned and went to hug her father. Daemon held her at arms length.

"When did you grow so big?" he questioned. Rosey smiled.

"What, weren't you watching?" she teased. Daemon smiled and put her hand in Devon's.

"I hope you know what you are doing," he told the younger man. Devon smile, his blue-green eyes sparkling.

"I know." He smiled at Rosey. "Yes, I know."


	7. Chapter 7: Black Widow

**Chapter Seven: Black Widow**

Rosey tensed as the Black Widows examined her webs. She had done her best. Now, all she could do was hope it was good enough.

She glanced at the closed door. Before she had entered with the Black Widows, Devon had kissed her cheek. She smiled as she remembered the puzzlement that had appeared in Andy's eyes. Her brother was an Opal Jeweled Prince, the lowest SaDiablo living. Her little sister Aileen had just had her Birthright Ceremony and was a Sapphire Jeweled Healer. Rosey wondered what Jewel Aileen would get when she made the Offering to the Darkness.

"Tersa, this is an exceptional Tangled Web," the oldest Black Widow, a woman with Green Jewels, said suddenly. Rosey jerked and managed to smile.

"Really?"

"Yes. I am not surprised, considering who your family is, but even so…" she smiled and looked at her Sisters. They all nodded. The Black Widow smiled. "After watching you perform everything, we have looked over our notes and decided that you have shown remarkable talent as a Black Widow. Therefore, we are pleased to present you with your hourglass." She held up a tiny, golden hourglass with the sand sealed at the bottom. Rosey gasped and hesitantly took it from the Black Widow.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It is custom for your parents or someone special to you to place the hourglass in your Jewel necklace," the Green witch said. Rosey nodded.

Rosey pushed the doors open. Immediately her family converged on her. Devon took her arm to hold her steady, for she was slightly off balance.

"Well, how did it go?" Lucivar asked. Rosey opened her hand and showed them the hourglass. Andy and her cousins whooped. Devon put his arms around her and hugged her.

"Congratulations, Rosey," Jaenelle said, her eyes wet. Daemon waited for Devon to let her go and gave her a hug.

"Good job sweetie."

"Who gets to put it in your necklace?" Andy demanded. Rosey smiled and handed the hourglass to Devon.

"Why, Devon of course."

Devon carefully attached the golden hourglass to her necklace. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It looks perfect," he said. Daemonar rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, lover boy. Let the rest of us congratulate her."

Devon growled at the Eyrien. He let the others congratulate her, but he stayed close by her side. At dinner, he sat by her side and served her. Daemon and Jaenelle kept an eye on the couple, but Devon conducted himself like a true Warlord Prince, though inside he was a jumble of emotions.

"Now that Rosey is a Black Widow, is she going to have her Virgin Night soon?" Lucivar asked over dessert. Rosey choked on her wine. Devon turned away and coughed into his napkin. Jaenelle and Daemon had to cover their faces to hide their mixed reactions. Lucivar looked smug at the reactions.

"We haven't talked about it," Daemon said evenly. Jaenelle looked at her daughter, whose face was as red as her Jewels.

"I think you had better start thinking about it, brother," Lucivar replied. Rosey stood and excused herself from the table. Devon hurried after her.

"I can't _believe_ Uncle Lucivar _said_ that!" Rosey exclaimed when they were away from the dining room and sitting in the garden, under an oak tree. Devon smiled.

"What do you think they will decide?" he asked softly. Rosey frowned.

"I don't know. But I do know that I am allowed to choose the man, right?" She held his gaze and he nodded.

"Yes…"

"Well, then we don't have to worry about that, do we?" she said, closing the subject. She looked at the night shadowed fountains and smiled.

"I love the gardens at night. It is so relaxing to listen to the water and smell the flowers." She leaned against Devon and closed her eyes. Devon put his arms around her and held her as she fell asleep.

When Daemon found them later, Devon had fallen asleep as well, leaning against the tree, Rosey, still fast asleep, with her head resting on his chest. Daemon smiled and placed a shield around them. He silently left the garden and returned to the Hall and his Lady.


	8. Chapter 8: Virgin Night

A/U: I would like to thank my friend Kitty Cat for helping me with this chapter. I am so thankful to her. Love ya Kitty!!

**Chapter Eight: Virgin Night**

Rosey stared at her mother.

"Tonight?" she said faintly. Jaenelle nodded.

"Rosey, it isn't that hard. I mean…I didn't have a proper Virgin Night, but there isn't any reason why you should wait any longer to have yours."

"But…but…"

"What is it darling?" Jaenelle asked gently. Rosey looked down at her hands.

"But we only just started courting. Isn't it too soon?" Rosey said in a rush. Jaenelle raised an eyebrow.

"You want Devon to see you through your Virgin Night?"

Rosey nodded. "I don't want to sleep with anyone else. Plus…" she gulped. "What if, like Lucivar's mother, I get pregnant from my Virgin Night? I couldn't stand it if I carried a child that…that wasn't Devon's," she said quietly.

Jaenelle pulled her daughter into a hug. "Darling, I don't think that is going to happen. It isn't your fertile time, is it?" Rosey did a quick count of the days since her last moontime and shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"Well, then that shouldn't be a problem." Jaenelle smiled. "Does Devon know you want him for your Virgin Night?"

Rosey nodded and her eyes sparkled. "Yes. Mama…how do you know you are in love?"

Jaenelle's smile widened. "It is different for everyone. The only way I can tell you is, if you can't imagine life without them, if you know you would willingly die for them. But, that could be applied to a lot of things. I have always believed that you know when you are in love."

Rosey nodded. She looked up at her mother.

"Can I go tell Devon now?"

Jaenelle made a shooing motion with her hand. "Yes. Go on." She watched Rosey dash from the room on light feet. She smiled. She was glad her daughter wouldn't have the deep emotional scars she still carried with her, though with Daemon they didn't seem so big. All she could do was pray to the Darkness that Devon didn't hurt Rosey.



Rosey found Devon in the stables, grooming the kindred stallion he rode. Rosey watched as the Opal Warlord stallion shivered as Devon ran a soft brush over him.

"Hey," Devon said over his shoulder. Rosey smiled.

"Hey. Haven't you brushed Rain enough yet?" she teased. He turned to her and raised the brush.

"Well, I could always take the brushes to your hair," he teased back. Rosey growled.

"I dare you to touch me with that thing." Devon laughed and held up his hands, dropping the brush.

"Alright, you win." Rosey smiled and leaned against the stall door as Devon picked up the brush again and resumed his brushing.

"What did your mother want?" Devon asked. Rosey took a deep breath.

"She said she and Daddy want me to have my Virgin Night tonight."

Devon's brush paused then he continued. "Ok."

"I told her I want you."

He turned to face her. "And what did she say?"

"She didn't really say anything. But I am pretty sure it is ok."

"Rosey, are you sure you want to do this?" Devon searched her face, looking for any doubt. Rosey smiled at him.

"Yes, I am sure. Are you?"

Devon grinned and vanished the brush. He left the stall and hugged her. "Yes. I want very much to see you through your Virgin Night."

Rosey smiled. "Good."



The young lovers walked in the gardens for a while before returning to the hall for dinner. On their way into the dining room, Devon asked, "Is there going to be an announcement about tonight?" Rosey paled at the thought.

"Mother night, I hope not."

All through dinner, Rosey and Devon kept sneaking glances at each other and giggling when the others caught them. Finally Daemon said,

"Will you please tell me what in the name of Hell is going on?"

Rosey looked at her father and blushed. "Ask Mama after dinner if you want to know."

Daemon fumed silently before looking at Jaenelle. The look on her face was enough to keep him quiet until after dinner.



After dinner, when Jaenelle and Daemon were alone, Daemon turned to Jaenelle, a dark gleam in his eye.

"It is tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes, how could she wait any longer?" replied Jaenelle. "She is old enough to make the right decision and it's not like Devon would hurt her," she went on to say as she undressed. Daemon came over and slid his arms around Jaenelle kissed her softly.

"Then let's not let them be the only ones having fun tonight," he said as he carried her to the bed.



Meanwhile, Rosey was pacing in her chambers, waiting for the knock on her door. After dinner, just before returning to her rooms, Devon had whispered, "I'll see you later," before turning away to his rooms. Rosey started shivering, not from fear but from excitement.

To Rosey, it seemed like ages before he knocked on the door, but when he got there, it seemed like time couldn't slow down. Rosey answered the door and was surprised to see Devon holding something. He walked in and held out the box.

"For you," was all he said.

"What is it?" Rosey asked.

"Open it and see, silly," Devon laughed.

When Rosey opened the box, she gasped. It was a fine black nightdress made of spider silk. Devon reached for the buttons on Rosey's shirt, saying, "It is for after."

Rosey kissed Devon, pulling him closer to the bed. When they got on the bed, Devon kissed her all the way down to the waistband of her pants and hesitated.

"Are you really sure?"

Rosey grabbed him and vanished the rest of his clothes. "Yes."

Devon finished undressing Rosey and explored her body with his fingers, touching her lightly and kissing her urgently. Rosey moaned with the first thrust and Devon backed off, thinking he had hurt her.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked anxiously. Rosey growled and pulled him back to her.

"No. No, this is wonderful."

As the climax of their lovemaking peaked, Rosey sighed with ecstasy. Devon too let out a groan of pleasure when he was finished.

Rosey and Devon went into the shower after their lovemaking and gently washed each other's body, tenderly caressing. When they got out of the shower, Rosey pulled on the nightgown Devon had given her.

"I am glad it was you," she whispered as they got into bed. Devon smiled and pulled her close.

"You too."

That night, Rosey fell asleep in the arms of her lover, finally a true witch.


	9. Chapter 9: Pups

**9. Untitled**

After her Virgin Night, there was rarely a time when Rosey and Devon weren't together. Jaenelle, Daemon, Gabrielle and Chaosti looked on with much amusement as Devon courted Rosey his way. By day, he was the best of friends, laughing, riding, reading and dancing, teasing her like always and generally having a good time with his Lady and by night, he was the gentlest of lovers. The only times the pair did not make love was during Rosey's fertile and moontimes, for neither were ready for children.

The day came where Devon, after reaching his twentieth birthday, was ready to make the offering to the Darkness.

Rosey spent all day waiting for her lover, trying to distract herself with reading or playing with the kindred. When evening fell, she latched her eyes on the door. After thirty minutes, the door opened and Devon walked out, a triumphant smile on his face.

Reaching into the velvet bag he held in his left hand, he pulled out an uncut Ebon-Gray Jewel. Rosey gasped and clapped her hands in delight. Devon's family congratulated him, his father and younger brother patting his back and his mother and sisters hugging him. Rosey watched from one side, a smile playing on her lips.

Eventually, Devon managed to get away from his family and came to her.

"Whaddya think? Ebon-Gray dark enough for your family?" he asked, giving her a winning smile. Rosey laughed.

"Well, I guess it will have to, won't it?" Her eyes sparkled with love for him. Devon kissed her softly.

"After dinner, let's get out of here. Go to the cabin in Askavi," he said quietly. Rosey nodded.

Rosey's parents came to congratulate Devon and soon everyone was seated in the dining room, enjoying the feast Mrs. Beale had prepared.

"So, Devon, what are your plans now?" Chaosti asked during the meal. Devon and Rosey looked at each other.

"Well, I am thinking about visiting Terrielle for a while, to see how it has changed," he said evenly. Gabrielle gasped but Rosey didn't bat an eyelash, though her grip of his hand tightened. Chaosti and Daemon nodded as if it was to be expected. Lucivar cleared his throat. The others around the table shifted uneasily.

"And after that, I am not really sure. Rosey and I thought we would spend some time in Glacia, if it alright with Aunt Karla."

Karla eyed her "nephew". Karla had never married and had unofficially adopted the children of her childhood friends as her nieces and nephews. Even though all of the former First Circle of the Dark Court's offspring called them aunts and uncles, Karla was the Aunt. "I don't see why that would be a problem. Though if you two stir up as much trouble as Daemon and Lucivar did for Morghann's grandmother, I will toss you out and you will not return for another hundred years." She glowered at Devon. Daemon and Lucivar bit their lips trying not to laugh.

"We won't be any trouble," Devon promised.

"Has anyone heard from Wilhelmina lately?" Kalush asked suddenly. Instantly, everyone looked at Jaenelle, who shrugged.

"Last I heard she was doing very well in Terrielle. I think that Chaillot was glad to have such a strong Queen after a Jewelless Queen like Alexandra." She looked pointedly at Daemon. He shrugged.

"At least she has a good Warlord at her side," he said pleasantly. Jaal had accompanied Wilhelmina to Terrielle, taking up his son's protection of the Sapphire Jeweled sister of Jaenelle.

"Della, tell everyone your news," Karla spoke up. Everyone looked at her. Karla had adopted the orphaned friend of Kaelas's son as a daughter and raised her in her court. Now twenty-eight and a Yellow Jeweled witch, Della was Karla's pride and joy. She blushed merrily.

"Halan proposed to me last week," she said shyly, eyes shining. "We are to be married next spring."

"Congratulations cousin!" Rosey said joyfully. Leaping from her chair, she went to hug Della. Beside Della's chair, KaeAskavi purred deep in his throat.

Della's new mate wasn't even afraid to have me around, the Archian cat said smugly. He is almost as fearless as the Lady's mate.

Daemon coughed. From the kindred, this was a compliment, coming from the day that Daemon had not turned away from Jaenelle after she had risen from the Healing Web.

The rest of the evening was filled with laugher. The woman gathered around Della, eager to hear the plans for her wedding. It was to be the first wedding of the children and everyone was excited.

Around midnight, Devon appeared at Rosey's side.

"Ready to go?" he asked quietly. She nodded and slipped upstairs to grab her bag. Jaenelle looked up when Rosey poked her head into the room. She nodded when Rosey raised a hand to her.

Catching an Ebon-Gray Wind outside the Hall, Devon, holding tight to Rosey, rode it to the cabin. Rosey smiled when they dropped from the Wind and walked the mile and a half to the cabin.

"I am happy for Della," she said as they walked. "She needs someone in her life. From KaeAskavi's description, he seems like a good man."

"Mmph. I will wait to make my judgment until I meet him," Devon answered. "Do you like the idea of getting married, Rosey?"

"I think that people should marry, if they find the right person," she said absently, looking around in the night. "I don't think that they should just meet someone and marry them right off, like Grandpapa did with Hekatah. I think they should know each other for a while, like your parents and Uncle Khary and Aunt Morghann."

"I see." They continued walking in silence.

When they reached the cabin, Rosey smiled.

"I have missed this place. It is like a second home to me."

Devon smiled as he used his Jewels to light a fire in the hearth. Rosey disappeared into the bathroom. Devon felt her surprise wash over him and dashed after him. He paused at the doorway and stared.

A grey wolf bitch was curled up on a bed of towels and blankets. At her belly, four pups suckled. Hunter was lying on the wide countertop. Devon got the impression he was laughing at them.

We did not know you would be here, Rosey, Hunter said. Rosey nodded, her eyes on the pups.

You may hold one, lady, Hunter's mate, Willow, said warmly. Rosey smiled and gently scooped up the closest pup. He made a soft sound like a squeak. Rosey held him close and smiled at the wolves.

"They are so small," she whispered. "So perfect."

Thank you, lady, Willow replied. If you need, we can move.

"Oh no!" Rosey exclaimed. She placed the pup back with his mother. "No, you are fine. We won't be here many days." She touched Devon's arm. "Good night."

Taking his cue from Rosey, Devon led her from the room.

"Well, that explains where Hunter has been," Rosey said when they closed the door to the bedroom. Devon smiled.

"Aye." He pulled her close and buried his face in her hair.

Rosey sighed as his fingers ran up and down her back. Lifting her head, she pressed her open lips to his, letting their tongues dance. Devon broke free and kissed her face, her neck and her shoulders. Vanishing their clothes, he pulled her onto the bed.

Rosey squirmed as he licked her breasts. He smiled when she retaliated with a vengeance and bit his shoulder.

He teased her body, arousing and playing with her. Rosey growled and responded in like. Before long, they were craving each other. Finally, Devon relented and sheathed himself in her.

After their love making, Devon watched as Rosey fell asleep. He was exhausted from the day, but his mind refused to stop working.

He had seen the look in Rosey's eyes when she had seen Hunter and Willow's pups. It was similar to the look she got when someone let her hold a baby. Despite her vehement denials, Rosey wanted children. Devon knew that he might not be in the picture later in her life, but he also knew that children were. Rosey knew what she wanted from life, even though she was only nineteen.

Rosey stirred beside him and he held his breath. She moved closer to him and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

It didn't really matter what the future held for them. As long as she was beside him now, he was content.


	10. Chapter 10: The Dark Realm

**10. The Dark Realm**

Saetan vanished his half-moon glasses and steepled his fingers, eyeing the demon dead witch before him.

"I beg you pardon, but what did you just say?"

She smiled at him.

"I said, for an old bastard, you are pretty good looking," she said sweetly.

"Well, bar one, you are the sassiest Harpy I have ever met."

She nodded and looked around.

"I imagined the Dark Realm to be the completely black. This is nice." Saetan snorted.

"It will get boring very quickly. Now, my lady, would you mind telling me who I have the pleasure of addressing?"

The witch nodded. Saetan grit his teeth. She was only a Tiger Eye Healer and yet she reminded him strongly of Jaenelle.

"I am Althea from Hayll," she said. "I was part of the Bitc…ah, Dorothea's 'court'. After she…disappeared, I returned to my village. I…" she paused and a tear glistened on her pale cheek. "The man I married killed me. That is why I am a Harpy, isn't it?"

Saetan sighed. "Yes, I am afraid so."

Althea nodded. "I see. Well, I came to ask you a question. Hell was emptied when Witch purged the Realms. But why are there so many demon dead? Just since I became demon dead, twenty Harpies have joined us. I thought Witch wiped out the kind of people that kill like that."

Saetan leaned back in his chair. "Witch's purge of the Realms got rid of all the people Dorothea and Hekatah polluted. Just because someone is vile, they aren't those bitches' toys."

Althea nodded again, an absent look in her eyes. "But at this rate, Hell will be filled quickly."

Saetan smiled. "My dear lady, it took thousands upon thousands of demons to fill Witch's needs and that was barely enough. I think it will be a while before Hell is full."

Althea frowned slightly, but she nodded. "I see. Well, I wanted to meet you and I had that question." She stood. "Thank you for your time."

"Just a moment," Saetan said just before her hand touched the doorknob. Althea turned to look at him. "How old are you?"

Pain flashed across her face, so quickly Saetan wasn't sure he had seen it. "I was thirty-four when I was killed." She nodded to him and slipped out of the door.


	11. Chapter 11: Siblings

**11. Siblings**

Rosey eyed her brother, not really sure why he was asking.

"Why do you care about what I did last night?" she said suspiciously. Andulvar shrugged. At fifteen, he was taller then Rosey and was just barely starting to fill in his lanky form. His Opal Jewels flashed at her through his open shirt.

"You promised you would go riding with me and Aileen last night and you didn't show. Why wouldn't I be curious?"

Rosey rolled her eyes. "That is tonight. I said I would go riding with you on Winsol Eve, like I always do. Go away, Andy, I am busy." She turned back to the brew she was making.

Andy watched her, studying the ingredients she was putting in the pot.

"What are you making?" he asked when she was fully engrossed in her work, for he knew from long experience that she would most likely give him the right answer if she was distracted.

"It is a contraceptive brew," she said absently, measuring out a spoonful of reddish flakes and poured them in the lemon yellow liquid in her pot. "Sandro asked me to make it. I think…" she paused and studied the brew. After watching it bubble for a few minutes, she frowned and reached for a large bottle.

"Open this for me, will you?" she said, handing it to Andy. He eyed it.

"What is it?" he said warily, drawing on another experience that it was wise to know before hand what Rosey, or any of the Black Widows in his family for that matter, wanted you to open in the workshop. Rosey threw him an annoyed look.

"It is just extract of the roots of rose. I promise it won't hurt. Now either leave or shut up." She rummaged in the cabinets below the work table. Andy opened the bottle.

"What now?"

"Hold on." Rosey yelped then stood, gripping a set of measuring cups.

"Why are they always behind the knives?" she muttered to herself. Taking the bottle from her brother, she measured the blue powder into the smallest cup.

"Why does Sandro need a contraceptive brew?" Andy asked cautiously. Rosey wagged a finger at him.

"Oh no you don't. I am not telling you. A Black Widow doesn't give away secrets like that." She poured the extract of rose into the liquid and nodded with satisfaction as it turned a deep red.

"That needs to sit until it clears." She frowned. "Shouldn't you be doing lessons?"

"Father is busy, Uncle Lucivar isn't here, Daemonar is flirting with Jessa and Grandpapa is at the Keep," he said, ticking off the names of his main teachers. Rosey rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her hips.

"Well, you need to be doing something besides make a nuisance of yourself." She studied him. "I could show you how to make some simple potions," she said absently. Andy's eyes widened. Rosey almost_never_ offered to teach him Craft. She said it was because she wasn't good at explaining things, but Andy suspected it was really because she didn't want to lord her Red Jewel over him. Andy didn't mind if she did, he was more then content with Opal. He was actually surprised Rosey and Aileen had gotten the Dark Jewels that they had. Since both their parents wore Dark Jewels, it was surprising that their offspring would wear Dark Jewels as well.

"Like what?" Andy said, trying to sound nonchalant and failing. If Rosey shied away from teaching him…

"Like a simple restorative brew," she said, gathering supplies and placing them on the other end of the table from her pot. "You can't make much else, since you are male and a Prince, but you should be able to do that. Even Uncle Lucivar can do it."

They spent the next hour reviewing the steps to the brew. When Jaenelle came into the workshop to find out what the horrible smells coming from the room were, Rosey and Andy were covered in a bluish slime, but a small amount of the brew was boiling in Andy's pot.

"What hap…no." Jaenelle sighed. "No, I don't even want to know." Rosey and Andy just laughed.

"Go shower, Andy," Rosey said as she vanished the supplies. "I'll clean up in here."

Andy smiled and sidestepped around Jaenelle, careful not to get any slime on her dress. Jaenelle shook her head and smiled.

"Be sure Mrs. Beale doesn't see you!" she called after him. When Andy closed the door, she turned to Rosey.

"What happened in here?"

Rosey smiled and called in a bucket of soapy water and rags. She started scrubbing the table and everything around her.

"Andy poured essence of peppermint into the brew instead of essence of lilac. I told him that you don't mix peppermint with heatherwort, but he didn't listen." She smiled. "But we had fun."

"So it seems. What is that?" Jaenelle pointed to the bubbling pot of clear liquid. Rosey hurriedly shut off the flames and poured the liquid into a glass bottle.

"It is…a…" she frowned. "I am not really sure what you call it. I found the recipe in one of the old potion books. It says it cures stomach problems and other sicknesses."

Jaenelle eyed the bottle.

"Rosey, are you sick?"

She blushed and shook her head. "No. I am fine. But, this recipe says it gets _better_ as time passes, not milder. So I figured I would make some now and have it just in case." She shrugged and vanished the bottle. "Better safe then sorry."

Jaenelle nodded.

"Your father wants everyone to dress up for dinner," she said. Rosey wrinkled her nose.

"Why would he suggest that we would not do that?" Rosey asked, amused by her father's need to specify their allowed clothing.

Jaenelle smiled. "I don't know. But your father told me to tell everyone." She looked around the room. "Helen is going to have a fit when she sees this room."

Rosey smiled. "We can blame it on a miscalculation." She reached up to snuff out the candle above the table and hissed when she brushed her fingers against the base. "Damn it, why do I always do that?"

Jaenelle laughed. "I am afraid your absent-mindness comes from me, sweetheart."

Rosey snorted and followed her mother out of the workroom.

The half-grown wolf pup lying outside the door leapt up when they left the room. Hellsfriend, the oldest of Hunter and Willow's pups, had attached himself to Rosey. His fur was a dark gray, so gray it was almost black.

Are we going on a walkie? Hellsfriend asked. Rosey smiled and placed a hand on the wolf's head.

"No. I have to go get ready for dinner." She thought for a moment then sighed. "I suppose I will have to give you a bath." She started down the corridor. Jaenelle headed in the other direction. Hellsfriend snorted.

Don't need a bath. Baths are for dogs and not kindred.

"No they aren't. Ladvarian gets baths sometimes and so does Kaelas."

Ladvarian is a dog, kindred or not, and Kaelas is a cat, Hellsfriend said with a hint of contempt for the feline species. I am a wolf and I don't need a bath.

"You are also in a human house and you can't go around smelling like a trash bin."

Not going to happen, Hellsfriend said savagely.

You humans are cruel, Hellsfriend said as Rosey up ended a bucket of warm water over his head. She smiled and checked the shield around the bathtub. Hellsfriend hadn't had his Birthright Ceremony yet, so he didn't even have a Jewel to fight her with.

"Be quiet or I might just 'forget' to wash out all the shampoo," Rosey snapped, calling in another bucket of water. The wolf whimpered when he saw it, but kept quiet.

After the bath was finished, Rosey toweled Hellsfriend down as much as she could and let him loose. She could heard the _tack, tack, tack_ of his claws on the wood as he raced from the bathroom and into the corridors. She smiled when she heard the shriek of a maid.

She was just toweling down her hair after a shower when Devon came into the bathroom.

"Have you never heard of knocking?" Rosey grumbled as she wrapped a towel around herself. Devon smirked.

"I am afraid the concept is foreign to me at this time," he said, leaning against the counter.

"Daddy said we have to dress up for dinner," Rosey informed him as she walked past him into the bedroom. Devon followed her as she went into the giant walk-in closet.

"We have to?" he questioned. Rosey stuck her head around the door.

"I am pretty sure that was an order from the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan, not Daemon Sadi. So, yes, we do."

"Damn."

"What do you think Daddy would say if I appeared in this?" She held up a shimmery sapphire blue dress. Devon whistled, eyes glittering with mischief.

"I think he would bite his tongue in half trying to not tell you to go change." Rosey smiled.

"Good." She disappeared behind the privacy screen and tossed the towel over the top. A moment later, she cursed and came back out.

"Help me get the back done up, will you? I forgot how tight this thing is." She turned around and Devon swiftly tied the laces up.

Rosey examined her reflection in the mirror. The dress clung to her chest and hips tightly then flared out down her legs and showed just enough cleavage to barely arouse a man. She glanced at Devon over her shoulder and smiled when he snarled at her. She pulled out a pair of dangle earrings studded with sapphires and placed them in her ears. She touched her Red Jewel.

"The red doesn't go with the blue, does it?" she mused. Devon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her ear.

"You look beautiful. I barely noticed the difference," he whispered. Rosey smiled. She could feel the rising tension in his body and reached back and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Calm down, Prince," she said quietly. Devon growled and tightened his grip.

"You are mine, you know that? I don't want another man looking at you."

"Well darling, that is going to be hard, isn't it?"

Devon freed her and fell to one knee.

"Rosey, I can't stand it. Will you marry me?" He called in a velvet box and opened it.

Inside, nestled on white silk, was a golden ring set with a jet black gem stone. Rosey stared at it before hesitantly reaching out and touching the ring.

"Yes," she breathed. "Oh yes, I will!"

Devon laughed and stood. He picked up the ring and gently slid it onto her ring finger. Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Rosey pulled away from the kiss when someone knocked on the door. Reaching out with her Jewels, she opened the door. Andy stepped in and stopped when he saw Devon.

"Fah says it is time for dinner," he said slowly. Rosey smiled and pulled away from Devon.

"Thank you Andy. We will be down in a minute."

Andy nodded and left them. Rosey turned to Devon.

"Shall we go?"

"Certainly."

Daemon growled when Rosey and Devon entered the dining room. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Rosey's dress.

"Happy Winsol, Daddy," she greeted him blithely, kissing his cheek. Devon nodded to him, then followed Rosey to their seats.

Mrs. Beale outdid herself in the meal. After eating everything that was set before him, Daemonar declared that he wouldn't be able to eat for another nine day….until Mrs. Beale produced the dessert.

After the meal, Devon raised an eyebrow to Rosey, who nodded. He stood up and waited for everyone to quiet.

"As I am sure you all know, Rosey and I have been lovers for a while. Tonight, I asked her to do me the honor of becoming my wife." He smiled at Rosey, who stood and leaned against him.

"And I told him yes," she said, smiling up at him.

There was silence around the room. Then Saetan leaned back in his chair and eyed his granddaughter's lover.

"You expect us to welcome you into our family, Prince?" he asked in a quiet voice. Devon returned the look Saetan gave him with one of his own.

"Well, High Lord," he replied evenly, "Rosey reached her twentieth birthday three months ago. Technically, you really have no say on what she does now."

Saetan blinked then his face spilt into a grin.

"Excellent answer, Prince." He nodded to Devon. "Welcome to the SaDiablos."


	12. Chapter 12: Lorn

12. Lorn 

"NO! No, no, no, a million times, no!" 

Devon stomped around Rosey's sitting room, snarling. Rosey watched him, amused. 

"I will _not_ wear that to the Keep and that is that!" He growled when he turned around and his eyes landed on the suit laid out on the chair beside her. He gathered his strength and threw a blast of Ebon-Gray at it. He snarled when it bounced off a Black shield. 

"Daddy said you might react like that and put a shield around it," Rosey said calmly. Devon snarled at her. 

"Why do you want me to wear that…that…that _thing_?" 

Rosey smiled. "It is called a suit, something you do not own. Besides, you can't go see Lorn like that." 

Devon looked down at his clothes, a one-time white shirt now grey-brown, a pair of scuffed leather pants and leather boots. 

"What is wrong with the way I dress? You dress like this sometimes." Rosey shook her head. 

"Yes, but I am not dressing like that to go see Lorn." She shrugged. "Alright, if you want to stay here while I go to see Lorn that is fine with me." She stood and started towards the door. Devon growled. 

"Alright, alright. I'll do it," he snarled. Rosey turned around and smiled. 

"Good. Now get dressed." She turned to the door and slipped out, smirking at the cursing that followed her. 

é é é

Rosey smiled when Devon stepped into the formal receiving room where Rosey and her family were waiting. 

Devon's suit consisted of a blood red silk shirt, tailored dark grey jacket and pants and polished leather boots. When Devon saw Daemon, he cursed and started for the door. Rosey laughed and hurried to his side. 

"Oh no you don't. You agreed, so get back in here." 

Devon snarled at her. Daemon glared at him, but Devon snarled at him as well. 

"I didn't agree to parade around in front of your family," he whispered. "I will _not _make a fool of myself in front of them." 

Rosey laughed. "Well, seeing as you grew up here, that is kind of hard." Devon snarled again. She smacked his arm. "Stop it," she hissed. "You are acting like a child, not the adult I know you are. So shape up or I am going to leave you and leave your ring as well, I have no intention of marrying a child." 

Devon snapped his mouth shut, but continued snarling to himself. When everyone was gathered, they caught the Winds and rode to the Keep in Ebon Askavi. 

Rosey and Devon followed her parents into the Keep. 

Are you ready to met the Prince of Dragons? Daemon asked Devon on an Ebon-Gray spear thread. Devon smiled. 

Have I ever shrunk from a challenge? 

No, but it is courteous to ask. 

Well, to help your sense of propriety, yes, I am. 

Good, let us proceed. 

Jaenelle led the way to Lorn's lair. Devon smiled when Rosey slipped her hand into his. He squeezed it. 

Nervous? he asked. She shook her head. 

No. Are you? 

Why does everyone ask me that? he grumbled. Rosey stifled a giggle, which earned her a sharp look from Daemonar. The twenty-four year old Eyrien was becoming more and more of a pain to Devon. Like his father, Daemonar was an Ebon-Gray Warlord Prince, which put him on equal standing with Devon. As Rosey's cousin, he had more of a claim on her then Devon, at least until he married her. Daemonar lorded his position over Devon at every opportunity. Devon hated him. 

What is the rooster's problem? Devon asked. Rosey smirked. 

I have no idea. He probably thinks we should be more dignified, considering where we are going. 

Dignified my ass, he snapped. Prick. 

Son of a Prick, actually, Rosey corrected. Devon smiled, but before he could answer, the stairs ended. 

Devon stopped short, staring up at Lorn. The Prince of Dragons looked him up and down. 

Welcome, Prince Devon of the Dea al Mon, a deep voice said in his mind. Devon swallowed. 

Thank you, my lord dragon. 

Jaenelle told me your news. I congratulate you on your upcoming wedding, Lorn chuckled. I wish you the best of luck with Jaenelle's daughter. She is as fiery as her mother. 

Devon grinned. That she is. Thank you, sir. Lorn bowed his head and turned to Jaenelle, though not before Devon felt the dragon's amusement and smiled. 


	13. Chapter 13: Preparations

13. Preparations

Author Notes: Okay, yay, I am still updating. I am going to post the rest of this story, since it is finished. I love you all! Please review!

"Why don't you like the pink roses?" Jaenelle questioned as Rosey waved the floral arrangement away. The next bunch of flowers, a tasteful arrangement of red Gerber daisies with sprigs of greenery, appeared in front of the pair. Rosey frowned as she examined them and shook her head.

"Pink is so…common. I don't want something that is expected at my wedding." She unconsciously rubbed her engagement ring with her thumb. "I want an unusual color, a flower that is not usually used in weddings. Something…" she trailed off as a bunch of white roses interspersed with yellow appeared.

"That's it!" she cried. "Yellow! Yellow roses!"

"Yellow?" Jaenelle said skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Rosey pulled a flower out of the arrangement. She held it to her face and breathed its perfume. "Yellow roses will be perfect."

The florist, a Dhemlan witch who had been standing in the corner, made a note in a small book.

"Is that what you want, Lady? I can get as many of the roses as you need."

"Very well," Jaenelle said after glancing at her daughter. "Yellow roses. The bridesmaid bouquets will be yellow roses, am I right Rosey?"

"Yes. Four bridesmaid bouquets. One must be slightly smaller then the others, for a girl about eleven years old."

"And the bride's?"

Rosey pursed her lips. "For my bouquet…White roses. A big bouquet of white with a yellow here and there."

The florist smiled. Her Summer-sky Jewel blazed as she wove preserving spells around the arrangements.

"Alright. Just tell me when the wedding will be and I will have the flowers here the day before, with preservation spells to keep them fresh."

Rosey smiled. "Thank you."

Jaenelle took her daughter's arm and led her out of the room and down the corridors.

"Have you ordered the dresses?" Jaenelle asked. Rosey nodded.

"Kaylie's is a bit short, so it has to be adjusted, but Mara and Cyristila's fit perfectly. The pale blue is perfect for them." Cyristila and Mara were Devon's twin sisters. They were about three and a half years younger then Rosey.

"And Luthvian?" Jaenelle asked cautiously. Rosey wrinkled her nose.

"Luthvian won't still here long enough to be fit. The seamstress needs her a bit longer then the others, to take the measurements to take into account her wings. If she didn't have any, I would just tell the woman to use mine, since we are the same size, but we need those damn wing measurements!"

Jaenelle smiled.

"Luthvian is as much a pain to you as her father is for me," she said gently. Rosey sighed.

"Luthvian isn't really sure she wants to be in the wedding," Rosey said slowly. Jaenelle raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Why?"

"She said something about not believing in helping her cousin bind herself to a cock and ball." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Jaenelle frowned. "Why would she have that attitude? Luthvian was so excited about the wedding. It isn't like her to change her mind like that."

"It has to be major. Luthie doesn't just change her mind so quickly."

"Well, whatever is bothering her, your cousin can handle it." Rosey shrugged.

"I guess. But is Luthvian won't be my bridesmaid, who will I get? I only wanted family as attendants, otherwise I feel like I would be excluding people."

"I am sure you will find someone," Jaenelle soothed. Rosey nodded.

"I suppose."

They were silent as they walked down the corridors. When Rosey spotted Kiernan through an open window, she excused herself and hurried to her brother. Kiernan smiled when he saw her.

"Get all those lovely details worked out for your wedding yet?" he teased. Rosey snorted.

"I wish. What are you doing?"

"I am just messing around," he said casually. Rosey eyed him, not believing his words.

"Ok, what did you do?" she said suspiciously. Kiernan opened his eyes wide and pointed at himself.

"Me? I didn't do anything. What makes you think I did something?"

"The way you are shifting from foot to foot tells me you did something you probably shouldn't have and the way you keep looking over my shoulder tells me you are looking to see if someone is after you. What did you do?"

"Nothing," he said slowly. Rosey gave him a hard look and he sighed. He reached into his pocket and came out with a closed fist. "Okay, fine. I was playing a joke on Devon." He opened his fist and Rosey gasped.

Two years before, Devon, on a dare from Daemonar, had pierced his right ear. Much to his parents' displeasure, he continued to wear a small gold hoop in his ear. Kiernan had taken his hoop.

" Devon is going to kill you!" Rosey cried, her eyes sparkling. Kiernan smiled.

"I'd like to see him try."

KIERNAN! The mental shout echoed through the Hall. Kiernan winked at his sister and dashed away. Rosey smiled as Devon raced from the Hall, eyes wide. She edged away from him, feeling the heat rolling off him in his fury.

"Where is he?" Devon demanded. Rosey smirked.

"Now Devon, you can't try to kill him. He is just playing with you. Surely you don't need to get so upset about a silly hoop…"

"HOOP!" Devon screeched. "A HOOP! I don't give a fuck about that damn hoop! He filled my clothes with honey and added glue to the shampoo! I'm going to kill him!"

Rosey smothered a laugh, knowing it would do nothing to help Devon's temper.

"Darling, calm down. I'll take care of Kiernan."

Devon glared at her. He tossed his head, which usually flung his hair out of his face. Today, his hair was plastered to his head and didn't move. His eyes sparkled with fury as he snarled.

"I am going to kill him and when he comes back as demon dead, I am going to burn him out!"

" Devon, please. I'll take care of this, I promise. Please."

Devon snarled for a few more minutes before he allowed her to calm him down. She vanished the glue from his hair and smiled as he ran his fingers through it, scowling.

"What are you going to do to him?" he demanded. Rosey shrugged.

"I'll think of something."

é é é

By the time Kiernan summoned the courage to face his family that evening after Rosey had gotten through with him, they were halfway through dinner. All talk stopped and several people stuffed their napkins into their mouths to stop their laughter.

Rosey had forced her brother to use the glue filled shampoo and had sculpted it before it had dried.

"_What in the name of Hell did you do to your hair, Kiernan?_" Daemon said slowly. Rosey made a small noise which she quickly muffled but Daemon heard her.

" TersaRose," he said softly, coldly, "what did you do to your brother?"

Rosey smile softly, a mischievous glint in her golden eyes. "He started it," she said. "I was just carrying out the punishment, which I assure you is more then just."

Daemon nodded and tapped his chin, trying to hide a grin. "I see. Well, I think we will let Rosey's punishment stand, but next time, come to me, will you?"

Rosey smiled and nodded. "Yes Father."


	14. Chapter 14: Broken

14. Broken

Come on! We are almost there!

Kiernan stumbled after the wolf. Graysfang didn't appear around the Hall much anymore, not since Surreal had settled in with the Dea al Mon. The giant grey wolf whined and bound back to his side then raced ahead.

Graysfang, calm down! What is wrong? Kiernan cursed as he slipped on the rocks he was climbing and clamped his hands over his knee. He quickly used the tiny bit of Healing Craft Rosey had taught him to stop the bleeding and continued following Graysfang.

Yas's daughter! Must help Yas's daughter! With a howl, Graysfang bound ahead and disappeared over the rim of the rocky hill. Kiernan's mind went blank, but a new strength filled his limbs. Uncle Lucivar only had one daughter, Luthvian. Had something happened to his fiery cousin?

When he made it over the rim, Kiernan stopped briefly to catch his breath then cast out his mind to find his cousin. Nothing. But Graysfang was just a little ahead of him. He hurried forward.

A crudely built cabin appeared around a bend. Graysfang was pacing on the porch, whining. Kiernan raced to the door and blasted it open with his Opal Jewels. The stink of violence and blood filled his nostrils. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the bed.

His beautiful, Eyrien cousin was sprawled across the bed, her black hair tangled around her face. Blood covered the sheets around her legs. He hesitantly reached out and felt for her, calling her on an Opal spear to distaff thread. No answer. In fact…

Kiernan backed up, wanting to retch. There was no power around her. Luthvian was a Green Jeweled Healer, had just completed her training. She was to make the Offering to the Darkness in a few years. But her Jewels…

Kiernan steeled himself and tiptoed to the side of the bed. The Green Jewel around her neck was shattered, not a spark of power left. He felt his blood heating and a red mist sprang up in his vision. He curled his hands into fists and snarled. Luthvian hadn't had her Virgin Night yet. And it looked like she just had, and it wasn't a loving act. If her Jewels were shattered, she must have been raped.

_MOTHER! FATHER! GRANDFATHER! __UNCLE __LUCIVAR_! he shouted the calls as loudly as he could. Immediately, Jaenelle and Daemon answered, followed closely by Saetan and Lucivar.

Kiernan, what is wrong?

What happened?

Are you hurt?

What is Graysfang doing near you?

They shattered her! Kiernan screamed, letting his family feel his anger and sorrow. He gently brushed Luthvian's hair out of her face and checked her pulse. She was still alive, but just barely.

Who did they shatter? Jaenelle's voice was like midnight. Kiernan flinched. He had heard his father, grandfather and uncle describe what his mother was like when Witch took over, but he had never seen it for himself. He swallowed and told them.

Luthvian. They raped her and shattered her Jewels. I…

Lucivar's fury washed over him, just barely more then Daemon and Saetan's. But nothing prepared him for his mother's reaction. Like an ocean wave, her icy cold anger and grief hit him, almost physically knocking him off his feet.

They _WHAT_! Kiernan, you stay right there, keep contact with me. I am coming to you! Jaenelle left the connection and a few minutes later, Kiernan felt his mother drop from the Winds nearby. Graysfang howled when Jaenelle raced up the porch and burst into the room, followed a few minutes later by Lucivar, Daemon, Saetan, Marian and Rosey. Jaenelle told him to continue holding her hand and quickly checked Luthvian over. She silently removed the shattered Jewel and handed it to Lucivar when he arrived. Marian took one look at her daughter and started to cry. Lucivar held his wife, mingling his tears with hers. Rosey helped her mother clean up Luthvian and wrapped her in a Red shield.

"We need to take her back to the Hall," Witch said, watching Rosey float Luthvian outside. Daemon took her arm and helped her from the cabin. Everyone left, leaving Saetan and Kiernan standing still, eyes on the bed.

"Grandfather, can you find who did this?" Kiernan said quietly. Saetan nodded and his eyes glazed. The room chilled.

"Yes. I can find them. They will not see the next sun rise." He turned and stalked out of the cabin. "Kiernan, destroy this place. Don't let it stand, let all the Realms know what happens when they mess with the SaDiablos." With that, he caught the Winds and disappeared. Kiernan swallowed and made the descent into the abyss, gathering his Opal strength. Just before he unleashed it, a hand touched his shoulder.

"Let us help you," a quiet male voice said. Kiernan turned around and saw Daemonar, Josephar and Devon standing behind him. A light touch caressed his inner barriers. He opened his mind and embraced the Ebon-Gray and Green power that washed over him. He smiled tightly and gathered the power.

Witchfire erupted in the cabin. It rose higher and higher, blazing hot, so bright the boys had to shield their eyes. Even so, Kiernan poured their combined power into the fire, and wove several other spells into the fire. Just before the cabin burned down, a shimmering shield of Opal, Ebon-Gray and Green power snapped into existence in the walls, not allowing the witchfire to destroy the cabin completely. The witchfire continued to burn as before, hot as the sun and never dying. Kiernan let the others slip out of the connection and fell to his knees, head bowed and tears racing down his face. A hand clapped him on the shoulder, but he ignored it. Daemonar knelt next to his cousin and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, mixing his tears with Kiernan's. Josephar joined them, sobbing for his twin's shattered mind. Devon embraced them all, mourning for the sweet and gentle Healer that had been denied the power and life she deserved.


	15. Chapter 15: Anger

15. Anger 

Rosey hurried to meet the four boyos when they landed on the Landing Web outside SaDiablo Hall. She embraced her brother, pulling him close to her. 

"Kiernan, I am so sorry," she murmured. Kiernan felt the tightness that had formed when he realized what had happened to Luthvian shatter much like her Jewels must have and an ocean of tears erupted. He clung to Rosey, sobbing into her shoulder. The other males looked away, letting Kiernan keep his dignity as he mourned for his cousin. Josephar brushed Rosey's mind. 

I am going to see my sister. Where is she? 

She is in my rooms. Mother said you and Daemonar would want to see her, so she said you can go up. I'll take care of my brother. 

Kiernan showed as much courage as any full grown man, Daemonar cut in. He set a tribute to our sister that will burn as long as Kaeleer stands. We made sure of that. 

That is good. Now go. Your parents need you. She watched as the two Eyriens quickly left the Landing Web. Kiernan had stopped crying, but he continued to cling to her. 

"Kiernan," she crooned, running her fingers through his black hair. "Be at ease, dear one. Our cousin will be avenged. Grandfather already went to the Dark Realm to call the Harpies to let loose the Hell Hounds. The one who did this will pay a thousand times over before he dies." She smiled tightly. "And that is just before he becomes demon dead." 

Kiernan pushed away, his golden eyes filled with a feverish fire. "Why her?" he demanded. Rosey shrugged and reached out to put an arm around his shoulders. Kiernan backed away, eyes fixed on hers. 

"I don't know, brother," she said softly, letting her arm drop. "Who knows why these things happen? But…" 

"There are no buts!" Kiernan shouted. His Opal Jewels blazed. "Luthvian is shattered, cut off from her power! How can you just brush it off…" 

"Kiernan, no one is brushing anything off…" Devon cut in, but Kiernan rounded on him. 

"Don't you start as well! How would you feel if someone in your family, if Cyristila or Mara was shattered? Damn you, don't touch me, Tersa!" He turned, grabbed an Opal Wind and vanished. Rosey bit her lip as the tears ran down her cheeks unnoticed. Devon wrapped his arms around her. 

"Don't listen to him," he said softly, wiping the tears away. "He is just angry; he doesn't know what he is saying." 

"Anyone would be angry after this. I think it still needs to sink in for me, but Kiernan found her. I can't imagine the horror he is going through right now." 

"How is she? Is she…is she in the TwistedKingdom?" 

Rosey shuddered and the tears started falling faster. "Yes. Oh Devon, she is only a child! How could someone do that to her?" 

Devon tightened his grip, pouring his love for her into his touch. "I don't know, darling. Some people…" he trailed off, not having the words to describe what he was trying to say. He picked her up and carried her into the Hall. "You need to rest. You were up all night with that web and now this." Rosey started to protest, but a yawn gave her away. 

"Very well." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. "If Kiernan comes home, wake me up, please?" 

"I will, I promise." He used Craft to open the door to their rooms and close it behind him. Rosey was asleep before he could put her on the bed, so he vanished her boots and jacket and tucked her under the blankets. He kicked off his boots and stripped off his own jacket and shirt then curled up next to her. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to remember the look on Kiernan's face as the cabin burned. He hoped he never saw that look of pained pleasure again. 

é é é

Kiernan dropped from the Winds at the Landing Web outside the Keep. He considered going in to see Draca and talk to Lorn but rejected the idea. Draca would inform his parents where he was and he needed to be alone. He hurried to the Sanctuary and leapt up the steps. He conjured a tongue of witchfire and quickly lit the candles on the alter to form a Gateway to Terreille. He cursed the time as the Gateway slowly formed. Once it was done, he raced through and then snuffed out the candles. The Gateway disappeared. He was alone in Terreille. 


	16. Epilogue: The High Lord of Hell

Epilogue: The High Lord of Hell 

"Althea," Saetan said quietly, bowing. "Thank you for coming. I have a favor to ask." 

"Anything for the High Lord," the Harpy Queen said, returning the gesture. "Does this have anything to do with your granddaughter?" 

"Yes," he said and the air chilled in the room. "It has everything to do with my granddaughter." 

é é é

"Let them loose," Althea ordered the harpies. The hell hounds bound out of their dens and gathered around her, sniffing the sheet she held in her hands, learning the male scent imbedded in it. With a blood chilling howl, they bounded through the Gateway one of the harpy Priestesses had opened into Kaeleer, their mistresses hard at their heels. 

é é é

They were gaining on him.

They were after him, dogs as black as midnight with red eyes, lean and fit, with teeth that sliced through flesh like a hot knife through butter. He cradled his left arm against his chest as he ran. It was still bleeding, though he had wrapped it in a shield of his Green Jewels. He shuddered as a blast of Green power hit his shields. Damn. Calling on all his energy, he put on a burst of speed. He risked a glance over his shoulder.

They were gaining on him.

é é é

The Queen surveyed the work of her hounds. The male was up a tree, as high as he could get without resorting to his Jewels to help the branches hold his weight. She examined him, her eyes narrowed.

He looked about middling height with bright green eyes. His hair was a deep red-brown, a pleasing shade with his eyes. The Green ring on his hand looked drained but the Jewel around his neck still shone with power. She smiled and fingered her Jewels. This would be fun.

"Nif," she ordered as she dropped her sight shield, leaving her psychic shield so he wouldn't know her strength. Immediately, the hounds sat on their hunches and looked up at her with adoring eyes. She smiled. It hadn't taken much to get the hounds to love her and now they obeyed her every command. She patted the head on the leader of the pack and planted her feet before the tree, looking up into the branches.

"Come down," she commanded. The male laughed.

"You are crazy if you think I will come down with those beasts around."

"You have committed a crime that deserves death," she said coolly.

"I have done nothing."

"The hounds never mistake a scent. The High Lord gave me your scent and I gave it to the hounds. They are never wrong."

"Why would the High Lord want me?" he demanded, slipping down to a lower branch. One of the hounds, a bitch who had never been on a hunt before, jumped up and growled. Althea snapped her fingers. The bitch whined and lay down, chastised.

"You raped and shattered the granddaughter of the High Lord," she said evenly. The man laughed again.

"That bitch? She was barely worth my time. I was bored and it was so easy to get her to sleep with me." He gave her a wicked smile. "What happens, happens. It was an accident, but its done now. Let me go on my way, there is no law against what I did."

Althea gave him a cold smile and dropped her shield, releasing a bolt of Green fire at him. He screamed as it hit him and he tumbled from the tree. The hounds growled and whined, eager to finish the hunt but Althea ignored them. She doused the fire and called in her hunting knife. 

"I am the Queen of the Harpies," she told him as she prepared the knife for carving. "I have the power of the High Lord of Hell behind me for this. He is the one who ordered your execution. He is a Black Jeweled Warlord Prince. He can do whatever the hell he wants."

Slowly, carefully, making sure the man was awake for every minute of it, she carved him into small pieces. When he finally lost consciousness, she slit her wrist and dribbled a few drops of blood in to his mouth, to help him make the transformation from living to demon dead. She called to the other harpies to take the hounds away, all but the leader. He, she kept by her, waiting for the man to reawake.

é é é

Life was slowly coming back to him and he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the bitch queen and one of her demon dogs. She gave him a cold smile and lifted his head. He looked down and screamed.

His body was carved into tiny pieces. He tried to turn his head but failed. The bitch smiled again and gathered the pieces into a chest and vanished it. She tucked his head under her arm and, wrapping a shield around her dog, caught the Green wind.

é é é

Saetan looked up when his study door banged open. He took off his half-moon glasses and studied the bloody harpy with a head under her arm and a giant hell hound at her side.

"Althea, how can I help you?" he said evenly, not sure how to react to her abrupt entrance. She gave him a cold smile and dropped the head on his desk. Saetan examined the snarling head and raised an eyebrow.

"He is demon-dead?" he asked casually. She nodded.

"One death didn't seem enough."

"No, it isn't." He turned his attention to the head.

"Why?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," he snarled. Saetan sighed.

"This can be very difficult for you, if you resist. I will just take the information out of your mind."

"Go ahead, I have nothing to say to you," he said defiantly. Saetan shrugged and gathered his power. With a flick of the Black, the man's inner barriers sprang open. Ignoring the man's screams of pain, Saetan dug ruthlessly, searching for the answers to his questions. Finally, when he found it, he withdrew from the man's mind and unleashed his Black power, letting his mind burn with witchfire before finishing the kill and sending him back to be a whisper in the Darkness. Saetan looked up at Althea, who was stroking her hell hound.

"I must go to my daughter," he said evenly and glided from the room. 


End file.
